Pollen Allergies, Eggshell Humans and Flirtations
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan thought that they knew what they were signing up for when they were to be sent to Earth. However, they make other interesting discoveries. No one knew that Anakin was allergic to pollen. Secondly, who knew that humans on Earth were so fragile? (Ahsoka didn't.) Oh, and it seems that the only sane person in the house is Obi-wan. [Humor, naturally.]
1. Pollen Allergies

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my new story! I'm going to be trying something new today-for once, I think I'm going to be doing what most writers call a 'drabble formatted story'...**

**Of course, I've written drabbles, (for those of you who don't know, drabbles are little stories/fics that range from usually 100 words to 1,000,) but I've never written them as a multi-chapter fic. **

**However, I'm going to try it out...so yay! XD **

**Each chapter of this story will probably have at least 200+ words, but I promise that I'll make it as interesting as I possibly can. XD **

**I suppose this is sort of a sequel to my other story 'The Outside' in which Anakin and Ahsoka and Obi-wan go visit Earth, but to be honest, this story doesn't have anything to do with the other. **

**Oh, and another thing-NO, this is NOT an Anisoka. I know that there were some concerns regarding some of my stories that include Anakin and Ahsoka. [Which is like, more than half of them, I think. XD] **

**If it WAS an Anisoka, I probably would have written it in the note. XP **

**Now, that's enough rambling! Enjoy! **

* * *

**I. Pollen Allergies**

Ahsoka Tano was going to go insane if she heard her master sneeze _one more kriffing time. _She was trying to concentrate on her English homework, (yes, she had homework now,) and it was already hard enough to do without Anakin disrupting her concentration!

Ahsoka bit down on her lip and narrowed her eyes, searching through her mind about what to say about Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird_. To be honest, Ahsoka didn't know _what_ to say about it.

Okay, so Jem and Scout Finch are terrified to go near the Radley House, boo, hoo, hoo. Does it matter? Was it going to help Ahsoka in real life?

She doubted it.

Ahsoka gritted her teeth and was about to scratch down a couple of words when a loud, explosive sneeze rang throughout the entire house.

The Togruta growled in frustration and stormed out of her room. She made her way across the hall and flung open her master's room, where Anakin was flopped pathetically on the bed.

"Do you _mind_?" She asked indignantly. "_Some _of us are trying to work here!"

Anakin lifted his head from the pillow and scowled at Ahsoka. "It's not my fault!" He snapped with a loud sniff. "It's just—" He broke off to another sneeze and slammed his head into his nightstand in the process. "Ow…"

Ahsoka couldn't help but to feel a small twinge of sympathy and she grabbed the box of tissues from the foot of the bed. She grudgingly handed it to her master and crossed her arms. "Seriously." She muttered. "You act like a little kid sometimes, you know that?"

Anakin wiped at his nose with a tissue and scowled again. "Hardly my fault." He said. "Stupid allergies."

Ahsoka snorted. "I just can't believe that you're allergic to _flowers_. Honestly, you've went from almighty general of the 501st to some sad, miserable guy who has to spend every day inside because of little particles in flowers."

"It's not just flowers!" Anakin replied loudly. "It's in the kriffing grass…trees…plants…"

Ahsoka grinned and sat down next to her master. "Really, though. Since when did you ever have pollen allergies? We've visited Naboo—and it has plants."

Anakin stuffed his head into his pillow. "That's 'cause we had some medicine to keep the kriffing allergies at bay." He muttered, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow. "And we're not allowed to use any here."

"Aw…" Ahsoka murmured with a grin. She really couldn't help herself—not that pollen allergies was much of a laughing matter, (Ahsoka would _hate_ to have allergies,) but her master reminded her too much of a puppy or an infant.

Anakin lifted his head and chucked his pillow weakly at Ahsoka. "If you came here just to laugh," he said warningly but Ahsoka shook her head.

"No," she replied. "I just think that you should quiet down. I'm gonna do my homework and well…Master Kenobi will be returning home soon and I don't think he's patient enough to keep up with your sneezing, either."

"Obi-wan's always patient." Anakin muttered and Ahsoka shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'll bet he'll be tired." Ahsoka replied, standing up. "Just…hold it in or something, will you?"

She smirked as Anakin moaned loudly and without a word, she dropped a tissue over his face. "Maybe that will shut you up." She said cheerfully.

Anakin pushed the tissue aside and glared at Ahsoka. "Your concern is overwhelming, Snips." He growled.

Ahsoka let out a laugh and walked out of her master's bedroom to return to her homework.

It hadn't even passed a minute when Ahsoka heard her master sneeze again.

"Kriffing _allergies!_" She heard her master yelling angrily afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, my goodness. Honestly, I totally feel Anakin-I hate pollen allergies so EFFING MUCH. I swear that I'm the only girl in my grade who actually suffers from it. (I have to carry tissues in my pocket 24/7 to survive the school day. -.-) **

**Ahsoka: I don't understand it-you're ALLERGIC TO FLOWERS. **

**Me: Not flowers, POLLEN. It's INSIDE OF THE FLOWERS. **

**Ahsoka: *rolls eyes* **

**Somewhere from inside the house: *sneeze* **

**Ahsoka: *facepalm* ANAKIN! **

**Anakin [from somewhere inside the house]: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! **

**Me: Ugh...it really isn't his fault, you know. **

**Ahsoka: BUT IT'S ANNOYING! **

**Me: Do the review notice, then. Take your mind off of the annoying things. **

**Ahsoka: Grr, fine. Review, feedback would be great...constructive criticism is allowed but no flames. **

**Me: And that wraps it up! See ya'll next time!**


	2. Eggshell Humans

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I think this mini-story will have about five chapters before I go on with the next short story. ;) **

**Thanks for all the support and the follows/faves/reviews, it means a lot! :) **

* * *

**II. Eggshell Humans**

Ahsoka didn't really like going to high school on Earth.

It was annoying, bothersome, not to mention that none of the students really learned anything _useful. _Sure, reading books may be fun for some kids and learning about what _x_ stands for might be interesting for others, but when are you _ever _going to need those skills in real life?

Ahsoka knew that it _definitely _wasn't going to save her life when a battalion of clankers were coming her way.

So, of course, she thought about that little concept when she received yet another, big, _sixty-five _percent on her algebra test.

She rolled her eyes and chucked it into her locker without a word. It wasn't like she was going to get into _trouble _with getting such bad grades—no one in the house really cared besides Master Kenobi, but he was…well, he was Master Kenobi, for Force's sake!

Ahsoka slung her bag over her shoulder and caught herself in the mirror.

She paused and frowned—it was almost creepy to see herself in humanized-form. Before Master Kenobi, Anakin and she had left for earth, the Jedi had given Ahsoka a small device that would change her appearance, or at least, until she wanted to.

Her usual, white and blue striped lekkus were replaced with shoulder-length blond hair with artificial blue streaks. Ahsoka's skin, which used to be a natural shade of orange-red had been replaced with very, very tan skin that almost _looked_ orange.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the mirror. The only thing that truly remained the same was probably her eyes—thank the Force that the device couldn't change anything about _that_.

She fixed her bag over her shoulder again and walked out of the school through the courtyard. Seeing that it was her turn to monitor the students, Ahsoka sat down on one of the benches and whipped out a textbook.

One of the worst things about going to high school was that there was just so much _homework. _Of course, Ahsoka had to do some schoolwork and studying when she was taking classes in the Temple, but at least it was _fairly _interesting.

"_Full of vexation come I, with complaint against my child, Hermia. Stand forth, Demetrius—my noble lord, this man hath my consent to marry her._" Ahsoka read out loud and snorted.

She couldn't understand how teenagers on Earth could read this drivel.

_A Midsummer Night's Dream? _She thought disdainfully. _Ugh. No wonder why this civilization is so far behind from us. _

Ahsoka was about to force herself into reading another section of the play when there was a loud cry from the center of the courtyard. She looked up to see a small boy, no more than thirteen years old, cowering before an older student, who Ahsoka recognized from the halls of the high school.

"Come on, Colin, stand up!" The older student yelled maliciously. "Didn't you say that you could take me on? Come on!" He stretched out his hands mockingly and Ahsoka frowned. She slowly placed her book into her bag and stood up.

The boy—Colin—whimpered and backed away a couple of inches but was shortly stopped by a pair of other students who looked just as intimidating as the bully.

"I d-didn't mean it like that!" Colin mumbled fearfully. "I d-didn't mean to—"

"You sure about that?" The other student snarled and he shoved Colin forcefully by the shoulders. "Come at me, dude!"

Ahsoka winced as Colin was shoved again but this time, a girl strode up to him. She grabbed Colin's hand and yelled, "That's enough, Bradley!"

The older student—Bradley—smirked. "Aw, picking up the strays, Katie?" He asked. "You're wasting your time, girl."

Katie crossed her arms and said, "Stay away from Colin. He's never done anything to you—he only stated the facts. You're a _total cock._"

Bradley quickly grabbed Katie's wrist and glared at her. "Don't think you can go around saying that sort of stuff to me just 'cause we broke up," he growled and gave her wrist a tight yank. Katie let out a cry and Ahsoka stormed over to them.

Ahsoka let out a breath of frustration and stormed over to them. She tapped Bradley on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around, she punched him in the nose.

"What the hell?!" Bradley yelled angrily. "Who the hell do you think you're messing with?"

"Pick on someone your own size, moron." Ahsoka replied coolly.

Bradley lunged at Ahsoka, hands curled into fists but Ahsoka easily sidestepped him. She grabbed his arm and twisted it easily behind his back before kicking him in the back of his legs. He let out a howl of pain and face planted into the dirt.

_Force, humans here are eggshells, _Ahsoka mused to herself as she stood above him.

"You broke my arm!" He yelled.

"I sprained it." Ahsoka replied.

"You broke it!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "It's a sprain, trust me. Bug off, now, please."

Bradley scowled at Ahsoka, and, cradling his arm, he stalked away.

xXx

Ahsoka should have known that there would be a phone call home from the principal.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Mowat. Yes, I will talk to her." Master Kenobi was saying on the phone while Ahsoka dug around her dinner with a spoon.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow at Ahsoka as Master Kenobi sat down at the table.

"Snips, what did you do?" He asked slowly.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I dunno." She replied lightly. "Mashed potatoes?"

"Ahsoka, I just got off the phone with the principal. He seemed rather keen to tell me that you…sprained a student's arm." Master Kenobi said seriously.

Ahsoka winced as her master shot her a glare but managed another shrug. "He was hurting someone," she replied. "_Two _students, actually."

"Ahsoka, we were supposed to keep a _low_ profile." Master Kenobi said tiredly.

"It's not entirely my fault!" Ahsoka replied. "Humans here are like eggshells—seriously, they're so easy to just…hurt. I don't mean that in a bad way!" She added quickly after a rather disproving look from Master Kenobi.

"Snips, I know that you're…superior, but you can't just go around doing that to people." Anakin said quietly.

"You're one to talk," Ahsoka muttered under her breath and stood up to clear away the dishes. She was still rather angry at her master when he walked into her room later that night.

"If you're going to lecture me, I'm _not in the mood." _Ahsoka muttered, glaring at her book. "The door's right there."

Ahsoka felt Anakin sitting down on her bed and she looked up. "What?" She asked indignantly. "I'd like some privacy, if you don't mind."

For a couple of minutes, Anakin was quiet. Then, Ahsoka heard him laughing.

"Was it any good?" He asked.

Ahsoka felt herself grinning. "Yeah. He was acting like a baby."

Anakin smirked. "Don't tell Obi-wan that I said that," he said and with that, he left Ahsoka's bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: If you got the Bradley-Colin-Katie references, you are AWESOME! (Bradley James, Colin Morgan and Katie McGrath are actors from BBC's Merlin. XD However, Bradley really isn't a jerk. He's awesome, actually. :)) **

**Ahsoka: ...no. More. MULTIFANDOM. **

**Me: This isn't technically multifandom-I'm just talking about the actors. **

**Ahsoka: *humph* **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Just do the review notice. **

**Ahsoka: Fine. Review, constructive criticism is allowed, but no hate. There. Done? **

**Me: Done. And now, I shall go back to watching ****_We're the Millers. _**

**Ahsoka: ...O.O Whoa...that's um...**

**Me: *covers eyes* Ooh...that's gotta hurt. **

**Anakin: What the-AHSOKA, COVER YOUR EYES! **

**Me: Eek...I feel sooo bad for Kenny. [I don't know how to spell his name...but for those of you who have watched ****_We're the Millers, _****I think you guys know what I'm talking about. XD It's a bit...mature, but it's pretty funny. XD]**


	3. Flirtations

**Two more chapters left of this story! Yay! **

**Anyways, I was having a rough day today...let's just say that some guys are jerks and I need to seriously get my head out of the clouds when it comes to mushy, gushy romantic stuff. :/ **

**This chapter definitely isn't my best, but again, I wasn't feeling great. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**III. Flirtations**

"Hey."

Ahsoka looked up and put a hand over her eyes to protect them from the harsh sun. She made out the outline of a boy – she recognized the voice from her science class.

"Hey yourself," she said. "Can I help you with something?"

The boy shifted his position so that Ahsoka could see him better. Ahsoka blinked – she knew that he was in one of her classes. The boy had dark, straight hair that stuck up a bit at his forehead and almond-shaped, brown eyes. He had a bright smile on his tanned face.

_Ugh, _Ahsoka thought automatically. She knew _just_ the kind of boy who he was already – the strangely perfect, talented, cute kind of boy who made every single girl swoon.

She stood up and crossed her arms. _Well, I don't know what _he's _playing at, but _I'm _definitely gonna be interested, _she thought indignantly.

"You're Ahsoka, right?" The boy asked with an innocent grin. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Charlie."

"Nice to meet you." Ahsoka replied, not bothering to take his hand.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka and laughed. "Aw, come on – don't leave me hanging."

"Sorry, but no." Ahsoka said, grabbing her bag.

Charlie shrugged and stuck his hand back in his pocket. "Suit yourself," he said. "Only trying to be nice, that's all."

Ahsoka gave him a strained smile. "I appreciate the gesture, but you know…" She waved her hand in the air. "I'm not the type of girl who just _hops on board, _if you know what I mean."

Charlie smirked. "'Hops on board'?" He grinned. "Whoo, that's some attitude."

Ahsoka feigned blowing kisses to a non-existent crowd. "Attitude, that's me." She replied jovially. "Now, _if _you'll excuse me, I need to go home." She tugged her bag over her shoulder.

"Hold on!" Charlie yelled and Ahsoka came to a stop.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

Charlie dug a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something on it with a pen. He tucked the piece of paper into Ahsoka's hand and gave her a wink.

"My number," he said. "Just in case."

Whistling, Charlie turned around and strolled away. Ahsoka blinked, staring at the back of his head, and looked down at the number that was written on the paper.

She watched Charlie carefully and rolled her eyes when the boy winked at a group of girls. Ahsoka couldn't help but to feel a bit sympathetic – there was one particular girl in the group that was eyeing Charlie with hope.

"Hey, Cynthia!" Ahsoka heard Charlie calling to the girl. "How're you?"

The hopeful girl – Cynthia – blushed furiously and replied, "Good! How about you?"

"I've been great – listen, I've got to run, but thanks for all the help on the essay, yeah? Seriously, Cynth – you're a lifesaver!" Charlie gushed.

Ahsoka felt the spark of annoyance rising in her chest as Cynthia blushed into a deeper shade of red.

"It's nothing," the girl replied. "I'm just glad to help out a friend."

_Friend? Girl, you've got your eye on him! _Ahsoka thought, shaking her head. Force, she wondered if Cynthia was aware of how Charlie was flirting with other girls.

It was obvious that Cynthia liked Charlie – and even more obvious that this Cynthia might even be a nice person. But Ahsoka could see through the loops – Charlie was probably just using Cynthia to get through to the…essay, was it?

Ahsoka winced again as Charlie gave Cynthia a wink before looping away. She watched as Cynthia burst into giggles with her friends.

_Poor thing, _Ahsoka thought sadly to herself. _Who knew that human boys could be so casual about this sort of stuff at this age? _

Back on Coruscant, Ahsoka had seen men like Charlie – people who just knew how to play their cards around women just to get what they wanted.

But Charlie was a student, and so was Cynthia.

And so was Ahsoka. Then again, she had an advantage, didn't she? She _knew_ the ropes.

Ahsoka sighed as Cynthia clutched her books tightly to her chest, her eyes lighting up with obvious happiness.

The Togruta rubbed her non-existent brow. Someone ought to tell this girl who exactly she was dealing with. Ahsoka felt her heart sink – Cynthia looked happy in her ignorance, she really did.

But who was going to tell her about the truth about Charlie?

Bracing herself, Ahsoka walked over to Cynthia and tugged on her arm with a brave smile.

"Yes?" Cynthia asked, breathless from the giggling fit.

"Um…I'm Ahsoka." Ahsoka said lamely. "Can I talk to you alone, please?"

Cynthia gave Ahsoka a confused smile and shrugged. "Sure," she replied and the two girls walked off a bit before coming to a stop in front of the school doors.

"Listen, I know that you like Charlie." Ahsoka whispered and Cynthia opened her mouth, her face pinking.

"I'm not making fun of you about it!" Ahsoka said hurriedly, lifting her hands. "It's just…" She let out a small breath.

"Charlie…he gave me his number. I saw that he…um…was talking to you and you looked really, really _happy_ and I just…" Ahsoka swallowed and dropped her hands. "I just wanted to let you know that he's not exactly as great as he seems."

Cynthia blinked and she mumbled, "How would you know?"

Ahsoka pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket. "Because he gave me his number." She replied quietly. "And Cynthia, I know that you like the guy and everything, but I mean…you've got to admit, this is a pretty weird thing to do, right?"

Cynthia's eyes filled with tears and she wordlessly turned around. Ahsoka stared after her sadly as the girl hurriedly joined her friends.

Minutes later, Cynthia burst into loud, pathetic sobs and her friends patted her back soothingly. Ahsoka sighed and threw the little leaflet into the trash can.

_Good riddance, _she thought to herself, hauling her bag over her shoulder again. _Seriously, boys here are just stupid. _

* * *

**A/N: Because we all know that donkey butt/female dog who likes to toy around with your feelings. :'( **

**Ahsoka: Aww...**

**Me: Ugh. Boys. So. Confusing. Seriously. Ugh, why aren't any of the sweet, lovable fictional character crushes of mine real? Why couldn't they go to school with me? Why couldn't...*screams into pillow* AAAAARGH! **

**Ahsoka: *pats me on the back* It's okay. **

**Me: You're a figment of my imagination. BEGONE! **

**Ahsoka: *pouts* That's not nice. Besides, no man is worth your tears - cheer up! **

**Me: *sighs* Guess so. *smiles* Nice Merlin reference, by the way. **

**Ahsoka: Thank you, thank you! XD Review, give feedback! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! **

**Me: Thanks! :) Bye, everyone! **


	4. Of Search Warrants and Annoyed Neighbors

**This chapter was requested by norik956. Thank you! This is the last chapter and I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you guys expected it to be, but I still hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**IV. Of Search Warrants and Annoyed Neighbors**

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go outside?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're device isn't working and the humans here would panic if they saw an alien walking around."

Ahsoka snorted. "For your information, I am not an _alien. _Humans are the aliens!" She said loftily, heading into the kitchen for something to drink.

Anakin looked up from a sports car magazine, (he had been loudly commenting on how humans on Earth had such a low expectation of what would be considered a 'sweet ride',) and glared at his apprentice. "You know the rules, Snips," he said sternly and looked back down.

Ahsoka slammed the fridge door and walked back into the sitting room. "Since when did _you _care about rules?" She asked incredulously. "_You're _always telling me that the rules that are set up for us aren't always right!"

"Yeah, but it's different this time." Anakin replied, his voice unusually calm.

Ahsoka sighed and sat down from across her master. "Look at me in the eye, Master," she said quietly and Anakin looked up.

"Tell me that you don't want to get out as much as I do." She continued in the same, slow, quiet, deliberate voice.

"I don't want to get out as much as you do." Anakin said flatly and looked back down at the magazine. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Argh!" Ahsoka crossed her arms and slumped back in her chair. "I'm tired of being cooped up here, Master! Every day is the same! It's always _oh, go back into your room, Ahsoka_, or _shut the window, someone might see you, Ahsoka_, and _you're not allowed to go outside, Ahsoka – there's someone across the street_!"

"Those are all valid points." Anakin continued, glaring down at the magazine pages.

Ahsoka groaned in frustration and buried her head in her arms. "It's boring in here!" She yelled. "You won't ever let me go outside, not even for a little bit! It's cruel and unfair!"

"Shut up!" Anakin yelled indignantly, pushing the magazine off the table. "You are going to _stay inside _whether you _like it or not!_"

"Oh, yeah? _Watch me!_" Ahsoka screamed defiantly and ran out of the room.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled and ran after her. He grabbed her by the arm and she cried out in frustration.

"Let _go _of me!"

"No!"

"I want to go outside!"

"You can't!"

Ahsoka made a loud, irritated shrieking sound, one that she and Anakin both were completely foreign to. They both froze.

"What was _that_?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ahsoka dropped her arm miserably and muttered, "I wanna go outside."

Anakin didn't reply. For a minute, he actually pitied his apprentice. It probably wasn't fun for her, remaining inside all day. No wonder why she was so annoyed.

"Listen, Snips." Anakin said at last. "I'll make a deal with you – if Obi-wan says yes, then we can go outside. Got it?"

Ahsoka perked up. "I guess so," she replied. "Thanks, Skyguy."

"You're welcome."

xXx

Obi-wan Kenobi knew that something was wrong even _before_ he saw the police cars parked outside of the house. He had felt a strange, sinking sensation in his stomach while he was going out for the groceries. At first, he was surprised – what happened?

Now, as he got out of his car and strode towards the house, he knew why he had felt such a premonition in the first place.

Anakin was sitting in the kitchen, his arms crossed defiantly as a police officer talked to him in a loud, authorative tone.

"We have had reports that you had tortured a child." He was saying as Obi-wan drew nearer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anakin replied coolly. "There isn't anyone else here."

"The neighbors told us that there were sounds of a young child screaming to go outside." The officer replied, taking out a notepad and jotting down some words. "And now, there is no sign of a child. _That _looks a bit suspicious, don't you think?"

Anakin lifted his hands and said, "Must have been the television."

"The television has almost a week layer's worth of dust." The officer replied. Before Anakin could reply, he pointed his pen inside the house. "Of course, you won't refuse if we searched your house just for a couple more minutes, right? If you're telling us the truth, you have nothing to hide."

As soon as the officer walked into the house, Obi-wan whispered, "What did you do?"

Anakin sighed and rubbed his brow tiredly. "Ahsoka wanted to get outside." He muttered. "I guess we were a bit louder than we thought."

"Ahsoka _can't _go outside, Anakin – her device broke down, remember?" Obi-wan asked, exasperated.

"She was tired of being cooped up, Master!" Anakin replied indignantly. "Can you blame her?"

Obi-wan face palmed. "Well, Ahsoka's good at hiding. I think we'll be fine as long as nothing extreme happens."

Those words hadn't even left Obi-wan's lips when there was a loud scream from inside.

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged exasperated, tired looks before running into the house. They headed up the stairs and were quickly pushed back by a shaky, white-faced officer.

"There's a…there's a _thing_ in one of the rooms!" He swallowed, pointing upstairs. "It…it…"

The officer never got to finish his sentence.

"_You will forget that you ever saw the uh…thing_," Anakin said slowly, waving his hand in front of the officer's face.

The officer's jaw went slack and he nodded slowly. "I will forget that I ever saw the…thing…" He mumbled.

"_You will go outside and visit your family…" _Obi-wan added and the officer nodded again.

"I will go outside and visit my family…" He murmured and walked down the stairs in a dazed, uneven step.

Anakin straightened himself and said, "Maybe we should do that on everyone."

At that very moment, Ahsoka suck her head out of her bedroom and said sheepishly, "I think someone _might _have seen me."

"You think?" Anakin snorted and Obi-wan simply shook his head.

xXx

"It wasn't my fault that we had to leave Earth early." Ahsoka muttered, crossing her arms as the ship headed out of Earth's atmosphere.

"Yes, it was." Anakin replied tiredly, rubbing his brow.

"There was nothing wrong with Earth and it was only a matter of time before we would leave." Obi-wan said lightly.

Anakin sighed and rested his head on the back of his seat. "Thank the Force." He muttered. "Earth was _annoying _to be in."

"You're only saying that because of the pollen allergies." Ahsoka replied loftily. "I thought that it was okay, besides the fact that humans there didn't know what a _Togruta _was."

"I think they're lucky for not knowing what a Togruta is." Anakin muttered and was promptly answered with a slap on the back of his head.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I said I'd have another chapter, but I was struggling so I just decided to get on with it already. XD I think this is the first time I've ever done something like this...(not writing another chapter, I mean. XD) **

**Ahsoka: Well, I mean, now you only have about nine stories left to update, right? **

**Me: Good point. **

**Ahsoka: Yup. *grins* **

**Me: So...can you do the review notice? **

**Ahsoka: I've been doing it without you telling me this entire time and NOW you want me to do it again? **

**Me: Er...yes? **

**Ahsoka: *Rolls eyes* Fine. Review, give constructive criticism, just no flames. Seriously. **

**Me: That covers it! See ya later! ;)**


End file.
